You Belong With Me
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have been friends since first grade. Now in high school,Shane is quarterback of the football team,and is dating Tess,the head cheerleader and queenbee. But when will he see,him and Mitchie belong together.-Based on 'You belong with me'
1. Chapter 1 run through prolong

_You Belong with me_

_** Your on the phone with your girlfriend,She's upset,**_

_** she's goin' off about something that you said,**_

_** but she doesn't get your humor like I do.**_

Mitchie Torres walked towards her best friend Shane Grey's house.

Shane and I have been best friends since we were little.

_When we were in the first grade,and everyone tease Shane because he would have a wierd haircut and glasses,and everyone would make fun of Mitchie because she was quite and kept to her self._

_Then one day at recess,Mitchie sat at one of the picnic tables watching the other kids play around with each other,when she felt someone sit next to her._

_"Can I sit here?" Asked six year old Shane to six year old Mitchie._

_"Sure" She said and continued to look around._

_"I'm Shane" He introduced,_

_"Mitchie." She said. And then,she felt as if she could trust this Shane boy._

_They started talking,and became good friends. So when one of the kids teased one of them,they backed each other up._

_Then a few days later walking home together,they realized they live nextdoor to each other._

_Mitchie's window faced Shane's. How ironic._

We have been best friends ever since.

But here is the sad part.

I have known Shane for ten years now,and I am in love with him.

Sad right?

Being in love with your best friend.

But,sadly,he has a girlfriend.

Tess Tyler to be more specific. The school head cheerleader. And the queen of the school.

Now the ironic thing,Shane is quarterback of the football team. Perfect match right?

Shane kept growing over the years,and just became more and more attractive.

He's been there through everything with me.

_Shane was sitting at his window with his guitar when he saw his eleven year old best friend Mitchie Torres run up to her house crying her eyes out._

_Shane shot up and ran downstares and to her house. He let himeself in since he pratically lives there,and rushed to her room._

_He opened the door and saw Mitchie's usual bright happy face tearstained,and pail._

_"Mitch? What happened?" He asked and went to sit next to her on her bed and raped his arms around her frail body._

_"T-they lied" She only whispered_

_They lied? What does that mean? Shane asked himself_

_"What do you mean Mitchie? Who lied?" But then he had a pretty good idea who._

_"Alison. I went to go to the park down the road,and I went to go get ice cream and Alison walked up to me and asked if I wanted to sit with her and her friends. Jake was there too. She told me that he liked me,and that I should go sit with them. I said yes and when I went there I only embarassed myself! They only lied so they could make me look like a fool!" She cried into Shane's shoulder,and he held her tightly._

_Alison was the mean girl at schol. One of the populars. Everyone hated her. But were to scared to admit it,and did what she said. She sucked up to the teachers,and acted like a bitch to everyone else._

_Jake,was Mitchie's crush. Enough said._

_Shane stayed with Mitchie all night,and just held her,till they both fell asleep._

_Then Mitchie's mom walked in and smiled ans aw'd while taking a quick photo and covering the two kids up._

Shane's been there for me. Even boyfriend troubles.

_"Good luck tonight Mitch" Mitchie fourteen year old best friend Shane Grey said while Mitchie walekd out the door to go to her date with Thomas goodwinn._

_"Thanks Shane" She said and kissed his cheek and walked out. When the door closed,Shane put up a hand,and felt the spot on his cheek she kissed._

_The date went well,and Mitchie had gotten a boyfriend that night aswell._

_But a few weeks later,Mitchie went to the mall,and saw Thomas (her boyfriend) and some girl kissing._

_She ran home,and went straight to Shane. All night,he whispered sweet nothing's in her ear,calming her down._

_The next day,she ended it with Thomas._

But,Mitchie has been there for Shane.

She helps him get girls. Not matter how much it hurt.

And helped him out when he got dumped,or was the dumper.

Then when they got into highschool, Shane made the football team,and Mitchie made the soccer team,and was in band. She and Shane both know how to play guitar,and Mitchie is alittle more experienced at piano than him.

In band,she plays the flute.** (A/N flute because I play the flute in my band...)**

Than Shane met Tess,the head cheerleader. They hit it off,and became girlfriend boyfriend.

But,Mitchie hates Tess.

She's always a bitch to Mitchie when Shane isn't around,and once even threatened Mitchie to stay away from Shane because he was spending more time with Mitch than Tess. But when Tess suggested he stay away from Mitchie,he blew up at Tess.

And,Tess hates the fact that Shane wears a purity ring.

See,Shane and his brothers Nate and Jason,made a promiss to stay pure till mariage. Mitchie also has that promiss.

But Tess on the other hand,isn't exactly pure at this point.

She's slept with a few boys,and has been trying to sleep with Shane. But he wont budge. And that really pisses her off.

But,everytime Mitchie sees Tess and Shane together,or when him and Mitchie are together,she only thinks one thing.

When will he see,that he belongs to me?


	2. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
